


Самый короткий путь на Темную Cторону

by St_Gojyo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_Gojyo/pseuds/St_Gojyo
Summary: Нет эмоций — есть покой. Нет неведенья — есть знание. Нет страстей — есть ясность мыслей. Нет хаоса — есть гармония. Нет смерти — есть Великая Сила. Нет денег? — Нет «Черного Ястреба»!





	Самый короткий путь на Темную Cторону

Для республиканки, Ли была ничего так. А если приложить толкового сержанта, из неё вышла бы сносная мандалорка.

Кора умела располагать к себе в равной мере как алиенов, так и людей. Но еще лучше у неё получалось запугивать тех и других. Знала, с какой стороны держать бластер и каким концом меча тыкать во врагов.

А еще неплохо управлялась с командой.

С тем разношерстным сбродом, который Совет джедаев пафосно назвал «команда» и повесил ей на шею.

Зачем? Ведь не слепые же, видели, что Ли не хотела быть командиром. Не хотела учиться на джедая, не хотела искать Звездные карты и не хотела бросать вызов Малаку.

Кандерус ее понимал. Благородные цели хороши сами по себе, но плохо оплачиваются. А Ли не платят вообще. Ни кредитки. После старта с Дантуина им приходится вертеться самостоятельно. Ему и Ли. Потому что остальные и не думали о таких низменных материях как еда, вода, лекарства, топливо и кредитки. А Ли… уставала. Это было видно любому, у кого есть глаза — или оптические сенсоры.

Хотя, Кандерус был несправедлив. Проблем на корабле ровно две. Пилот и джедайская принцесса. Миссия вполне понимала важность полного счета, полной кладовой, полной обоймы и полной аптечки.

Крифф, да даже Т3 это понимал!

В итоге случилось то, что случилось. Баланс корабельного счета дошел до точки. Той самой, что в аурбеше означает ноль. Закономерный итог, потому что на мародерстве и призах за гонки далеко не улетишь. Мисси прямо предложила несколько удобных целей для ограбления, но Ли отмела все варианты.

Во-первых, им может понадобиться вернуться на места преступлений, во-вторых, джедайская принцесса на пару с Онаси вынесут мозг своими нотациями, а Джухани, Заалбар и Биндо поддержат их дружным хором.

Кандерус склонялся к идее уменьшить экипаж, тем или иным способом. Или уменьшить паек тем, кто не зарабатывает. Ли мечтательно погладила меч, завистливо покосилась на повторитель Ордо и оставила идею на самый крайний случай.

А потом всю дорогу до Манаана ходила мрачная и злая, как два Малака. Еда подходила к концу, топлива осталось на один прыжок, а в аптечке давно пылились лишь пачка обезболивающего да адреналин, намешанный в корабельном медотсеке.

— Кандерус. — После швартовки «Ястреба», регистрации и оплаты портового сбора Ли подошла к нему. Нехарактерно серьезная и задумчивая. — Ты же убивал людей на заказ?

— Сладкую парочку я пристрелю бесплатно, — хмыкнул Кандерус. — Только уведи куда-нибудь Джухани и Биндо…

— Стоп-стоп-стоп. — Она подняла руки. — Не продолжай. А то я соглашусь. Нет, я не про корабельных святош. Я про это, — Ли протянула датапад с коротком сообщением. — Навела справки. Миссия говорит, этот Хулас широко известен в узких кругах.

— ГеноХарадан, — кивнул Ордо. — Настолько секретны, что о них знают все. А что? Хочешь взяться за контракты?

— Угу… — Ли замялась. — Только потребуется твоя помощь. Я уверена, что справлюсь с любой целью, которую предложит Хулас. Но я не уверена, что смогу эту цель найти, если она додумается просто сменить имя.

— Разве Сила не подскажет? — поддел Кору Кандерус. Ли нахмурилась и надула губы. Детский жест, но Ордо кивнул, признавая, что шпилька лишняя. — Сама договоришься о цене или сходить с тобой? — перешел он на деловой тон.

— Со мной, — облегченно вздохнула Ли. — Хоть отдохну от Бастилы.

О да. Джедайская принцесса его не просто не переваривала, а на дух не переносила. Даже находиться в одном с ним помещении дольше пяти минут не могла. Мол, в нем сильна Темная Сторона. Или как-то так. Кандерус упорно не понимал, в чем проблема, и просто радовался, что хоть что-то отпугивает Бастилу. В отличие от пилота.

Надо ли говорить, что с собой Ли чаще всего брала Кандеруса?

— Пять минут, — кивнул Кандерус и пошагал в свою каморку, собираться.

Манаан нейтральная планета, и в порту полно удобных мест, без камер и свидетелей.

 

***

 

С Хуласом договорились быстро. То есть, Кандерус договорился быстро.  
Ли умела торговаться, знала, что и как, но признавала за мандо несомненное лидерство в таких вопросах. И весь торг простояла у стенки, со скучающим видом вертя в руках рукоятку светового меча.  
Родианец косился, нервничал, и в итоге не слишком протестовал против названной Ордо цены.

— Удачно. Из целей — двое на Манаане. — Закончив переговоры, они ввалились в кантину в Восточном Центре и теперь обсуждали, как выполнить контракты. — За остальными придется побегать.

— Угу. — Ли наложила на датапад карту из их бортового компьютера. — Ну, на Кашиик вернемся, прикрывшись Заалбаром. Про Дантуин я совру, что нуждаюсь в наставлении мастеров, на Татуине нас весьма удачно ждет одна из Карт. И захочешь — мимо не пройдешь. — Кора хлопнула ладошкой по столу. — Предлагаю сначала разобраться с Гулдаром. Потому что как достать Лоргала в республиканском посольстве, я пока не знаю.

— Серьезно? — Кандерус недоверчиво посмотрел на Ли. Та ответила непонимающим взглядом. — Ты джети.

— Знаешь, я этого не хотела и… — она осеклась, понимая. — О.

— Угу. Как там твоя Сила? Можешь придушить ею человека? Незаметно?

Ли неуверенно пожала плечами. В бою у неё лихо получалось раскидывать противников Силой, а недавно Джоли помог освоить Молнию Силы, но она все равно предпочитала полагаться на меч. Ордо понимал и одобрял такой подход. Световой меч не имеет инерции, практически невесом, может пробить почти любой доспех и отражает бластерные выстрелы. Хорошее оружие, если уметь им пользоваться. Ли умела.

— Если буду в это время с кем-то болтать, вряд ли, — наконец призналась она. — Пока что не пробовала управлять Силой… вот так.

— Республиканцев я отвлеку. Все равно нужно выяснить, не видел ли кто Карту.

— Угу. — Ли кивнула. — А как тогда с Гулдаром?

— Там же и уточню.

Они замолчали, пока дроид-официант расставлял их заказ. Довольно скудный. На хороший пока не заработали.

— Когда доберемся до Лоргана и получим кредиты за его голову, — задумчиво протянула Ли, постукивая пальцем по краю стакана с разбавленной джумой, — я поужинаю в самом дорогом ресторане Манаана.

— Тогда я закажу рыбные консервы на «Ястреб», — в тон ей ответил Ордо и, поймав недоуменный взгляд, усмехнулся. — Ты не заметила, как наша парочка святош кривится на рыбу?..

Ли захихикала как девчонка. Впервые за несколько недель она улыбалась. Такая она нравилась Ордо гораздо больше.

— Я слышала, в национальной кухне мандо есть интересное блюдо под названием «джихаал»?

— Нет, даже если ты отдашь мне гонорар до последнего кредита. — Ордо покачал головой. — Святоши не стоят таких мучений. Давай поторопимся. Не хочу задерживаться на Манаане.

 

***

 

Ли привалилась к его боку и, кажется, давно уже спала. Кандерус с удовольствием бы последовал её примеру, но не здесь. Да и на «Ястреб» возвращаться не хотелось.

— Ненавижу джедаев, — пробормотала Ли, поерзав и поудобнее пристраивая голову у него на плече. — Если следующая Звездная карта окажется в такой же жопе, я и пытаться не стану. Пошлю наконец Бастилу сарлакку в пасть, и...

Кандерус хмыкнул. Ну да. Взяли, казалось бы, обычный контракт на убийство, а влипли… Впрочем, цели ликвидированы, а Хулас перевел обещанную плату.

Плюс благодарный за сохранение буровой установки посол добавил от себя. Значительно добавил. Лишь бы «мастер-джедай» не докладывала о его фокусах.

— А теперь они еще и орать будут, — недовольно бурчала Кора, опять меняя позу. Ордо приобнял ее за талию. Чтобы не ерзала. И для удобства. Ему тоже нравилось, когда к боку прижимается кто-то теплый. Кто-то теплый женского пола. — «Почему ты не взяла меня с собой, Кора? Неужели ты мне не доверяешь? Почему правительство Манаана запретило «Ястребу» возвращаться?» — пародируя голос Онаси, кривлялась Ли. — Почему бы им не спросить, не нужна ли мне помощь? Ну, шутки ради?

— Потому что они слишком республиканцы. И дикуты. Зато, — Ордо усмехнулся, — представь как «команда» будет счастлива, когда на корабль доставят рыбные консервы.

Ли злорадно захихикала.

— Нужно купить для Мисси нормальной еды.

Кандерус кивнул, со вздохом выпустил из рук Ли и поднялся. Он бы посидел на этой замечательной скамейке еще часиков -дцать. Или ушел прямо сейчас — на другой корабль — и смотался куда-нибудь подальше.

Но Ли не уйдет. Захочет, всерьез задумается, но не уйдет. Пока что.

А бросать командира по уши в осике — последнее дело.

— Эх, — она охнула, ощутив все свои синяки до единого, и ухватилась за протянутую руку, рывком поднимаясь на ноги. — За тобой шикарный ужин на Татуине.

— Рагу из песчанки пойдет? — ухмыльнулся мандалорец, за что получил неслабый удар в печень. С чувством исполнившего свой долг человека, Ли направилась к стоянке такси.

 

***

 

На Татуине проблема финансов резко обострилась. Слишком дорогая тут была жизнь. Вернее — дорого было быть живым. Местные прекрасно знали цену чистой воды, но на «Ястребе» никто не желал снижать норму. Даже временно.

Ли не выдержала и сорвалась: наорала на Джухани, которой приспичило воспользоваться обычным, а не звуковым душем, разбила кулак о твердую переборку вместо мягкой кошачьей морды и приказала Т3 установить норму доступа к питьевой воде.  
Стандартную татуинскую норму.

— Ты балуешь девчонку, — проворчал Кандерус, когда они вместе с Ли ушли в город искать возможность подзаработать, найти информацию об очередном неугодном для ГеноХарадана и о Звездной Карте. — Зачем ты дала ей двойную норму?

— Потому что она меня не бесит. И она помогает. В отличие от наших джедаев.

— Ты же сама джедай, — ухмыльнулся Ордо. Ли мрачно сверкнула золотистыми глазами и буркнула, что им нужно зайти в офис Черки.

Черка на Татуине ничем не отличалась от Черки на Кашиике. Только вторые обещали заплатить за живых вуки, а первым требовались мертвые тускены. Можно не целиком, достаточно принести оружие (одна штука на черном рынке — под триста кредиток).

Клятые корпоранты предлагали на руки по сотне, зато сразу и наличными. И отдельный приз за уникальную дубинку вождя.

Вождь по слухам, отличался умом и сообразительностью, горячей «любовью» к инопланетчикам и ежемесячно стоил Черке десятки тысяч кредитов.

Кандерус не имел никаких возражений против геноцида, хотя и не одобрял любимую тактику Касуса во время Мандалорианских войн. Ли решение убить пару десятков тускенов далось сложнее, но она успокоила себя тем, что аборигенов на Татуине еще много, а эти конкретные убивают переселенцев.

— Действительно. — Ордо не удержался. — Кто дал им право защищать свою планету?

— Наплевать, — отмахнулась Ли. — Нам нужны деньги. А еще тускены могут знать о Звездной карте.

— Ты поверила этому чудику? Серьезно?

— Конечно же нет! Но на дроида взглянуть хочу. Может быть, получится вытащить ядро памяти, присобачить к Т3, и у нас будет переводчик.

— И мы будем пытать тускенов, пока они не расскажут о Звездной карте.

— И, может быть, еще о том, есть ли у них склад оружия, — кивнула Ли. — Сто кредиток за одну палку. Надеюсь, у Черки есть запас наличных.

Дроид, о котором вещал — верещал, если быть точным, — чудаковатый дурос с отдавленными Черкой мозолями, оказался… занимательным. Даже Кандерус с его богатым опытом еще не встречал дроидов, умеющих дипломатично намекнуть на убийство владельца нынешнего и свою несомненную пользу для владельца будущего.

В роли будущего владельца дроид видел Ли, а описанние его ТТХ помогло Ли увидеть всю пользу от этой покупки.

Хотя Ли осталась недовольна поврежденной памятью НК и общим помятым видом. А потому торговец-иторианец оказался аж под тройным давлением.

— Тысяча! Это последнее предложение! — Кандерус честно не мог понять: жаден ли торговец до храбрости или храбр до глупости? — Если вас не устраивает, прошу покинуть мой магазин!

Тысяча у них, конечно же, была. Единственная и последняя. И Кора оказалась не готова потратить ее на одного дроида.

Джети повела ладонью, и иторианец с криком рухнул на пол, обхватив голову руками. Кандерус дернул Кору за руку и развернул к себе.

— Прекрати, — тихо процедил он, сильно сжимая запястье Ли. — Это слишком.

Ордо на какое-то мгновение показалось, что сейчас Кора приложит его Силой и оставит пускать слюни рядом с торговцем, такой яростью полыхнули ее золотисто-карие глаза. Но Ли сдержалась и медленно кивнула, признавая его правоту. Кандерус медленно разжал пальцы.

— Извините, — со вздохом сообщила Ли, выкладывая рядом с торговцем чипы. Сотня, две... десять. Десять кредиток по сотне. — Вы оклемаетесь через пару часов. Дроида я забираю. НК, — обратилась она уже к железяке. — Как тебе идея подзаработать на убийствах?

— Восхищение: вы — тот хозяин, которого я всегда ждал, хозяин.

 

***

 

НК-47 оказался куда полезней, чем Ли надеялась. Дроид не уставал. Не ныл. Послушно тащил на себе все поднятые с тускенских трупов палки, не говоря о том, что был криффово изобретателен в бою.

И еще он был забавен. Кандерусу нравилось слушать перепалки Ли и ее нового приобретения. Кора не всегда побеждала.

— Твой создатель был гением, но абсолютно чокнутым! — на очередном привале пожаловалась Ли.

— Оскорбительный ответ: не могу сказать тоже самое о вас, хозяин. Но не расстраивайтесь, хозяин. Мясные мешки никогда не смогут достичь совершенства дроида.

— Ты меня только что мясным мешком назвал?

— Притворное изумление: неужели? Простите, хозяин.

Этот дроид определенно был полезнее, чем тысяча кредитов.

А траты окупятся, как только они вернутся в город. Ведь благодаря своевременной покупке, из похода они возвращались нагруженные, как интенданты, дорвавшиеся до вражеского склада. Один только дроид тащил с полсотни палок гриф, а ведь ныне покойный Ворн Даасрад, за смерть которого ГеноХарадан заплатит, как только Ли доберется до терминала, промышлял охотой. Успешно промышлял. И если пластины пустынных рейдов они могли добыть и сами, то жемчуг крайт-драконов…

— Настоятельная просьба: надеюсь, вы займетесь моим исцарапанным корпусом, хозяин, получив оплату, — Кандерус мог поклясться, что в красных окулярах НК мелькнула прицельная сетка, когда дроид повернул голову к Ли и намекающе проследил за подлетающим на ладошке мешочке с жемчужинами.

— Угу, — Легко согласилась Кора. — Но, прежде чем выбивать из Черки и Хуласа кредитки, я хочу вымыться. И поспать. Так что, пора знакомиться с остальным экипажем, НК.

— Саркастичное воодушевление: жду не дождусь, хозяин!

 

***

 

— Ли! Кандерус! — Миссия бросилась к ним из символического тенечка под навесом. Судя по запаренному виду девчонки, она прождала их не меньше часа. — О, а вы дроида нашли? А чего он такой помятый? У тускенов был? А...

— Мисси. — Ли положила ладонь на рот девчонки. Тви'лека обладала кучей полезных умений, но в силу возраста буквально фонтанировала энергией и словами, так что в общении приходилось сразу фокусировать внимание на главном. — Что ты тут делаешь?

— Джавам чиню компьютерные терминалы. Уже почти триста кредиток заработала. Но я тут не поэтому! — совершенно нелогично воскликнула Мисси. — Вас Бастила с Картом ждут. Злые, как обнищавшие хатты. Во-первых, Карт был в Черке и узнал о вашем с ними договоре. А во-вторых, Бастила рылась в твоих вещах и нашла переписку с Хуласом! Я пыталась ее успокоить, но она не послушала. Меня вообще никто не слушает. И они разблокировали баки. И воды больше нет. А я…

— Бастила рылась в моих вещах?.. — тихо-тихо и совершенно спокойно переспросила Ли, передавая жемчуг и сверток с пластинами дроиду.

— Угу. Она сказала, что чувствует Темную Сторону и хочет все проверить. Я не поняла, чего можно узнать по твоим шмоткам, но…

— Так. — Ли опять накрыла рот Миссии рукой. — Мы возвращаемся на корабль. Сейчас же.

— Нет. Позже, — вклинился Кандерус и едва устоял на ногах. Под взглядом Ли стало заметно труднее дышать. — Сначала нужно сбыть палки и пластины.

— Пусть Миссия этим займется! — раздраженно прошипела Ли. Она явно теряла контроль над собой. У Кандеруса не было настроения лицезреть драку джетии, а поэтому Ли остро нуждалась во времени на раздумья.

Тем более что джедайская принцесса обучалась с детства и у нее явная фора. А еще есть киса и старик. Ну, и Онаси не останется в стороне. В общем, пока что Ордо не собирался ставить все свои деньги на победу Коры.

— Она малявка. Умная, но малявка, — невозмутимо заметил Кандерус, хотя воздух все еще с трудом проходил в легкие. — Это же Черка. Девочка? Какая девочка? Не видели никакой девочки и кредитов не выплачивали.

— Возьмет дроида!

— Ли… — Кандерус покачал головой.

— Да пошел ты!.. — Кора всплеснула руками. — Я убью её! Удавлю собственными руками!

— И не сможешь растянуть удовольствие. Пошли. Нам нужно обменять палки на кредиты.

Ли еще несколько секунд буравила его пылающим взглядом, а потом сдалась. Дышать сразу стало легче, и Ордо сделал зарубку в памяти: поговорить с Ли о самоконтроле. Мандалорианец был уверен, что получится у него куда лучше, чем у джедайской принцессы. Сотни и тысячи новобранцев, прошедшие через его руки, могут подтвердить.

— Извини. — Ли протянула руку, дотрагиваясь до горла Ордо.

— Проехали, — Кандерус покачал головой. — Давай, честно заработанные кредиты ждут нас.

 

***

 

Шан явно тяготела к власти. Как только они поднялись на корабль, Бастила собрала команду для обсуждения её собственных проблем. Устроилась во главе стола, по бокам рассадила Биндо и Джухани. За спиной молча бдел верный Онаси. Почти полная калька с трибунала.

Ли, разумеется, отводилась роль подсудимой, что ее, разумеется, не устраивало. Категорически.

— Кто разрешил тебе копаться в моих вещах? — почти спокойно — скандал с Черкой определенно пошел на пользу её настроению, — спросила Кора, отодвинув Джухани вместе со стулом и нависнув над Бастилой. Принцесса явно почувствовала себя неуютно.

— Я извиняюсь, это был некрасивый поступок, — все тем же привычно надменным тоном ответила Бастила. — Но я чувствую в тебе Темную Сторону. Это очень опасно, Ли. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько это опасно.

— Она права, — вклинилась Джухани. — Когда я пала…

— Молчать! — рявкнула Кора. — Мое состояние не твоя забота, Бастила. Что бы тебе ни плели твои хаттовы мастера, я не джетии, никогда им не была и не буду! Понятно?

Кандерус пристроился у выхода из конференц-зала, держа взведенный повторитель наготове. На всякий случай. Малявка заняла позицию у противоположной стены и нервно теребила рукоять бластера, оставленного в кобуре. Кандерус помнил, как быстро Мисси может его выхватить.

Её страховал НК. Хитрожопый дроид, уловив к чему идет дело, самым скромным тоном, какой только мог выдать голосовой синтезатор, признался в обладании опытом по убийству джедаев.

Неощутимый в Силе, он ожидал команды за стеновой панелью, упрятанный туда верным Т3.

— Ты была принята в Орден. Тебя обучили…

— Против моей воли, да. Если ты помнишь. Я что-то пропустила, или теперь Орден держит рабов? Тогда вы забыли повесить на меня ошейник!

— Ли, ты перегибаешь палку, — вмешался Онаси. — Бастила хочет сказать…

— Я тоже хочу сказать. Я не подписывалась убивать Малака. И искать Карты. И заботиться обо всех вас, если уж на то пошло. — Ли с отвращением выпрямилась и отошла на несколько шагов.

— Но это твой долг! Ты служишь в армии, ты республиканка! — Кандерус неслышно фыркнул. Онаси все так же меряет остальных по себе…

— Я была и осталась наемником. Наемник — расшифровывается по «найму». Найм, если кому-то не знакомо и это слово, означает работу за плату. И сейчас, когда стало очевидно, что моя гражданская сознательность не настолько большая, как вам всем хотелось бы, я сделаю небольшое объявление, — Ли поочередно посмотрела на джедаев и на Онаси. — Это мой корабль. И он больше не будет такси для джедаев. Я больше не собираюсь искать Карты и тем более — останавливать Малака. Это проблемы джедаев, джедаям их и решать. Поэтому сейчас вы все собираете свои шмотки и ищите другую попутку.

Конечно же, никто не согласился. Они с Ли и не рассчитывали на такую удачу. Балласт всегда приходится скидывать самостоятельно, на то он и балласт.  
Больше всех, естественно, разорялись Онаси и Шан: пытались надавить на сознательность и ответственность Ли, напоминали о преступлениях Малака, грозили ужасами Темной Стороны... Потом в какой-то момент Онаси вспомнил о контракте, заключенном Корой с Республикой. Ли радостно согласилась продолжить службу на «Шпиле Эндара».

Итогом почти часовых переговоров стало обещание от Ли убить всех присутствующих — и выход на первый план Кандеруса и Миссии. Ордо приготовился дать очередь по удобно столпившимся целям, как только Ли уберется с линии огня, тви'лека держала под прицелом Онаси, не уверенная в способности попасть в джедаев.

Дроид по тактической связи докладывал о способности устранить двух джедаев из трех в течении пяти секунд после приказа.

Ли... улыбалась.

Светло-карие раньше глаза сверкали расплавленным золотом.

— Я сообщу обо всем Совету! — пригрозила Бастила, остановившись посередине опущенного трапа.

— Сколько угодно, — устало ответила Ли, Силовым толчком спихнула джедайку с пандуса и нажала на рычаг поднятия трапа.

 

***

 

Чем они займутся и куда отправятся дальше, они так и не решили, так что курс был взят на Нар Шаддаа. Им нужны припасы и им нужно время, чтобы придумать, что делать дальше.

Без джедаев и республиканца на корабле стало тихо, просторно и удивительно уютно. Ордо чувствовал себя почти что дома, в кругу семьи, когда Кора выплыла из каюты в халате и с непричесанными волосами. Миссия пока что спала. Будь тут все как обычно, Ли пришлось бы выйти на кухню при полном параде, а Миссии изображать бурную деятельность. Если Бастила просыпалась, то просыпалась вся каюта.

— А знаешь, — заразно зевнув, Ли забралась на стул с ногами и поднесла к носу кружку кафа, с удовольствием вдыхая ароматный пар, — я ведь могла убить Бастилу еще год назад. Если бы мне не помешал Малак. Он вообще идиот. И на войне таким был.

— Что?

Ли удивленно подняла на него взгляд.

— Кажется… мне нужно кое-что тебе рассказать.


End file.
